Hopi & Navajo
by K.F.Jones
Summary: -Conjunto de Drabbles-Porque la crianza de un bebe no es fácil, y Navajo y Hopi tendrán que aprenderlo a la mala cuando deban criar a un pequeño Estados Unidos, ¿Podrán lograrlo sin que Navajo mate a Hopi en el intento?— OC! Navajo y Hopi—


**I**

_**Bebe**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_¡Hopi! ¡Ven aquí y explícame esto!_—Navajo grito desde su tienda esperando que la tribu de la meseta se dispusiera a dejar sus adivinaciones y a ver que tenia tan molesta a su amiga antes de que esta fuese a buscarlo y llevarlo a rastras.

—_¿Qué ocurre Navajo?_— Hopi apareció por la entrada para ver a una furiosa Navajo junto a un pequeño niño de no mas de 2 años que se encontraba jugando con algunas de las herramientas de la mujer. Hopi aun no entendía porque ella estaba tan molesta y solo la observaba como su ceño se fruncía mas a medida de que este se hacia el desentendido o en verdad no tenía idea de que ocurría ahí.

—_Por favor Hopi, no te hagas el que no sabe nada. Explícame que hace este niño en mi tienda.— _Navajo estaba furiosa y Hopi comenzaba a temblar. Si algo sabia muy bien sobre Navajo es que cuando se enoja es mejor huir o tener una muy buena explicación para tener su perdón, no por nada en su cultura las jefas del hogar son las mujeres y no los hombres.

—_P-pues es que.. este niño es uno de nosotros.—_La tribu de la meseta tartamudeo en un principio pero de inmediato retomo la seguridad en su voz, después de todo decía la verdad, aun no toda.

—_De eso ya me había dado cuenta. Lo que te pregunte es que esta haciendo en mi tienda._

_—Bu-bueno v-veras—_Hopi volvió a ponerse nervioso ante la dura mirada de la tribu femenina.—_E-es que-e y-yo pensé que..._

_—¿Tú pensaste que?— _Navajo pregunto con un deje de ligero sarcasmo en su voz. Hopi lo noto y eso significaba que si no respondía rápido esto no terminaría bien. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ser directo con ella, aunque esto lo hiciera temblar peor que una hoja.

—_Bueno... Pensé que como tú eres una gran mujer, fuerte y maternal serias perfecta para cuidarlo en vez de mi. Por eso cuando no estabas lo deje en tu tienda.— _Tanto Hopi como Navajo se sonrojaron, aunque Navajo supo disimularlo mejor que Hopi. Esta se quedo un momento mirando a sus rodillas en las que el pequeño niño rubio se había quedado dormido. No podía creer que su amigo pensara en ella de esa manera, y eso la hacia avergonzarse mucho, pero cayo en cuenta de algo muy importante.

—_Así que tú.—_Hopi salio de su estado de vergüenza por lo que había dicho sobre Navajo.—_Así que tú solo piensas en mi como si fuese una niñera para que tú puedas librarte de la responsabilidad de cuidar de una nueva tribu y puedas seguir con tus tonterías de predicciones.— _Un aura oscura se formo alrededor de Navajo a lo que Hopi solo reacciono huyendo del lugar mientras la chica le lanzaba todo tipo de objetos contundentes que tenia a la mano. La tribu central no creía que la tribu del sureste pudiera tomar de tan mala manera lo que le dijo, aun cuando eso era lo que en verdad pensaba de ella.

Navajo se canso de lanzar cosas cuando perdió de vista a Hopi, así que volvió a entrar en la tienda, puesto que había salido de esta pero no se alejo tanto para evitar que algo le ocurriese al pequeño que dejo dentro. Cuando entro vio que el pequeño seguía durmiendo mientras sostenía algunas plumas de águila que había conseguido hace poco para confeccionar accesorios de los que le gustaban.

Con cuidado tomo al bebe que de inmediato se acomodo acurrucándose en el pecho de Navajo, la cual sonrió tiernamente ante la acción del niño.

—_Creo que tendré que darte un nombre, después de todo Hopi no me dijo nada mas sobre ti.—_Navajo pensó un poco en algún nombre para el niño, cuando volvió a notar que este aun no había soltado las plumas.—_Al parecer te encariñaste mucho con estas plumas de águila, así que te llamare Atsáh*.—_Navajo sonrió al ver que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del niño, como si la hubiese escuchado y le gustase la idea de tal nombre para él.

La tribu acogió al pequeño como si fuese su hijo, aunque en un principio pareciese no haberle gustado la idea. Después arreglara cuentas con su amigo Hopi sobre esto, al fin y al cabo también era responsabilidad de él cuidar del pequeño.

* * *

**Atsáh*: águila**

**Hola mundo de FF, aquí volvi con un fic extraño.**

**Esto vendría a ser una estaraña precuela de mi drabble del día de las madres. Después de todo me preguntaba como hubiese sido la vida de Alfred y Navajo antes de que Iggy apareciese...así que de ahí nacio esto, ademas de que agregue a otro personaje como lo es Hopi.**

**En fin, solo les dire que estos seran pequeños drabbles sobre la vida de Navajo y Hopi tratando de criar a un bebe-nacion. Así que espero que me lean**

**Bye bye**


End file.
